


you're the one habit I just can't kick

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Heaven's Gate, M/M, Mania Era, and Patrick is a dumb boy, but like we love him, theyre fucking in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: He sat another page on top of the piano and moved on to the next. This one had no title. It had at one point, but they were crossed out. From what Patrick could read, he deciphered out “Give Me a Boost” and “One Look From You”. Reading just that alone, it sounded like a love song.One look from youAnd I'm on that faded loveOut of my bodyAnd flying aboveIt sounded lovely. A different side of Pete he hadn’t seen before. And even if he had, he seldom ever saw it.





	you're the one habit I just can't kick

Patrick sat at the piano, attempting to read page after page of Pete’s chicken scratch scribbles that were supposed to be his handwriting. Over the years, Patrick had adapted to reading his writing. Well, he had to, or else it wouldn't work (you just can't ask someone what they said there, it takes the whole meaning away from it).

He sat another page on top of the piano and moved on to the next. This one had no title. It had at one point, but they were crossed out. From what Patrick could read, he deciphered out “Give Me a Boost” and “One Look From You”. Reading just that alone, it sounded like a love song. 

_One look from you_  
And I'm on that faded love  
Out of my body  
And flying above 

It sounded lovely. A different side of Pete he hadn’t seen before. And even if he had, he seldom ever saw it. 

_If there were any more left of me_  
I'd give it to you  
And I'll tell you that I am fine  
But I'm a missile that's guided to you 

As he was reading, Pete was over on the couch, strumming his bass mindlessly, writing down notes on sheet paper.

“Hey Pete, I'm reading the lyrics to “Give Me a Boost” or whatever we end up calling it if we use it,” Patrick said. “It's really, really good.”

“You think so?” Pete said, his head shooting up at the name. 

“Yeah, I do,” Patrick smiled. He was desperately wondering who the song was about. In the past, just by the opening line, he could indicate the person he wrote about. Pete told him everything. And this wasn't one of them, and if he was being honest, it kinda hurt. But that's without knowing the whole story, so he couldn't be too mad. He almost was courageous enough to ask, but it felt wrong (also knowing he probably wouldn't get a straight answer). 

“It's not quite finished yet,” Pete said. “And it still needs a name.”  
Patrick stared at the page, “You talked a lot of about heaven in this. Do you believe there is one?”

“Well, I….I don't know,” Pete was looking at the floor. “I do know that the idea of heaven makes people less scared, or in some cases, more scared. Our whole relationship with death is so strange, because we know nothing about it besides that it happens. The idea of heaven works to….ease the mind of those thoughts,” Pete said. 

Pete was good with words. Just saying them made Patrick feel better about the idea of death (which was weird because he really wasn't okay about it). Pete had his ways, and wow, he was right. 

“Do you not think you're getting into heaven?” Patrick asked, Pete knew he was referring to the “And in the end if I don't make it on the list, would you sneak me a wristband?” line. 

“That’s really something I'm not sure of either,” Pete said, chuckling (more out of fear than anything). “Something I do know is that this person is, because they are just too good at heart to not go.”

Patrick nodded, making sure Pete knew he was listening because he was taking in every word. 

“Do you still love this person?” Patrick asked, biting his lip so he wouldn't talk anymore. 

Pete stared at Patrick, a look of love flashing across his face. Suddenly, he dropped his gaze and nervousness filled him like a balloon, “Um, I, uh….”

“You don't have to answ-”

“Yeah,” he blurted out, as if he didn't, his world would crumble. “Yeah, I do.”

Patrick almost felt a little disappointed, not knowing who this was or why Pete would have never mentioned them. As if Pete could feel the sadness within Patrick, he sat up from his spot on the sofa and walked over to sit beside Patrick on the piano stool. 

“I’m still in love with this person,” Pete said, looking directly into Patrick's eyes, which still remained clueless, his hurt tripling by the second. 

They sat there for a long time, Pete’s whiskey eyes staring at Patrick’s, hidden behind the thick black frame and glass, appearing as if an ocean was sweeping across them. 

Neither was saying anything, until a nervous Patrick cautiously asked, “What?”

Pete reached out for Patrick’s face, cupping his cheek. In a matter of seconds, their lips were pressed together, a sense of wanting and longing for this starting on one end and soon flowing into the other. In Patrick’s head, the _ooooooooooooooooohhhh_ ’s were going off, him finally understanding what Pete meant in their preceding conversation.

Pete pulled away first, but their foreheads remained pressed together. As Patrick opened his eyes, he could see Pete’s smile and couldn't help but do the same. 

“Heaven’s Gate.” Patrick left Pete curious and wondering what that meant. “That's what you should call the song, Heaven’s Gate,” Patrick said, filling in the gaps. 

Pete nodded, very happy about decision and probably the other thing that just happened as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be an overused trope and a cliché, but guess who doesn't give a fuck? Yeah, that's me because I used a cleverly hidden pun AND lots of foreshadowing. 
> 
> you're welcome,   
> meg 
> 
> p.s. there's a bigger piece of writing I'm almost done with, so hopefully soon it will be posted.


End file.
